GoblinMouth
The Goblin Mouth is an interesting species of monsters. Thier society evolves quickly so that our Monster Scientists have been able to track their societal development. They have evolved historical cultures similar to humans, they have their tracked 7 stages so far; Tribal, Ice age, Stone age, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, and Vikings. They live on the same planet as a creature known as Froggy . The Planet is known as 8TR. Tribal The Tribal stage of the Goblin Mouth as marked by the use of wood weapons and loincloths. Ice Age When the ice age came to their planet, 9TR, the Goblin Mouths evolved advanced clothing techniques to keep themselves warm. They still carried wood weapons and made clothing out of hides of other creatures. Stone Age In the stone age, the Goblin Mouths simplified their clothing again and put their efforts into stone creations. Thier fingernails being strong enough for them to carve stones without other tools. Interestingly enough, at this stage, they did invent tools to take care of their fingernails and chin horns. Eqyption Following the stone age, they began massive building projects in the river valley and delta of the 2nd longest river on planet 8TR. At his point, they believed their king was a god and created complicated court and religious rituals. Development of a status driving society was allowed due to the perfect conditions for growing food along the river, fewer creatures had to grow food and spent time oppressing other creatures. Greek In the greek phase of the Goblin Mouth society, the creatures begin to ask questions and come up with complicated thought experiments. They were still superstitious and worshiped a number of gods and goddesses from which they explained functions of their natural world. Roman The Roman phase of the Goblin Mouth society was the first empire to be created by war. They found a bloodlust guided for political gain to be advantageous in stripping other societies of their goods, resources, and ideas. They built large cities, public works, and for a short while allowed all citizens to vote for their leaders. This phase of the Goblin Mouth societal development was often thought to be the highest attainment of culture, however, upon the creation of the public vote for leaders came the manipulation of the public vote and those who threw the best circus-style show won. This made it possible for an ugly orange Goblin Mouth clown to make win the highest political office in the land and break down every public work and democratic process that existed until that day. The problems the orange clown caused in the Republic made it so the citizens welcomed the onslaught of the Vikings. Vikings The Vikings were a small group of Goblin Mouths from the northern end of the planet 8TR. They learned to build ships and take what they want from settlements near the water. They became rulers of the world when they took advantage of the dismantlement of the Romanesque republic. After conquering the largest city of Romanesque Empire they celebrating by having their first bath. Category:Evolution